An Eco Kid and a Nerd
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: One-shots about a shipping I ship – Green Cycle (eco kid with green dreadlocks) and Micro Chips (nerd with purple hair and skin). Set in the Human World. Contains yaoi, a homophobic and kissing. I've never done romance so…


_Green Cycle tells his foster mother, Principal Celestia, about his relationship with Micro Chips. Micro Chips tells his father about his sexual preference. One is understanding. The other is… well…_

His yellowish tan skinned face had a fire orange blush on his cheeks as he came into the room, scratching his neck.

Principal Celestia looked up from her newspaper. "Hello Green Cycle."

"Hello Mother…" His eyes darted to the floor.

"Is something bothering you?"

"There's something I have to tell you…"

* * *

His purple skin had a darker purple blush resting on his cheeks as he approached his father. "Dad?"

"Whadda ya want?" His father sat up and looked at him.

Uneasiness settled in his stomach, he gulped.

"What do you want, Micro Chips?"

"I have to tell you something…"

* * *

 _"_ _Greenie, what if they don't approve?" Micro Chips pulled away from the Eco Kid as he looked at the floor, knowing how his father felt about his 'kind'._

 _"Sod them then. It's our lives. We can date who we want." Green Cycle gave a soft smile and kissed the shorter teen's forehead._

 _Micro smiled softly before looking up into his shamrock eyes. He had to straighten up a little while he knelt to kiss Green's lips. It was a quick peck, yes, but it was enough to satisfy both the eco kid and the nerd. It was short because they were hiding out in a barely used classroom, and the odd student – usually the Human Twilight – entered and left._

 _No one else knew about their relationship, and Micro Chips was happy with that secret._

 _"But they are going to find out one day, Micro. Best we tell them now."_

 _"I suppose…"_

* * *

Green Cycle and Celestia now sat at the kitchen table, the teenager's hands clasping each other and Celestia resting her hands on them.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm dating someone."

"Oh that's wonderful. What's her name?"

"That's the thing… It's a guy…"

Celestia blinked, obviously surprised. "O-Oh. I see." She then smiled. "Who is he?"

"Micro Chips… You know, one of the nerds at CHS?"

"I see why you're dating him, sweetheart. Smart, kind, sweet, dashing young fellow. How did you get to know each other?"

"He was helping me with his homework and then we got to know each other and then… we shared our first kiss at the café. He was helping me and then I noticed everyone was leaving and that it was closing time. I told him we should go home and then he said he'd asked the Cakes if we could stay a little later – and being the nice people they are they agreed. He then asked me if he could sit beside me… And then he kissed me and I felt like he was the one. He's a real romantic as well. Remember that box of chocolates?"

"Yes! He bought them?"

"No, he _made_ them. His father's a chocolate maker and he taught him how to make it."

"Oh they were delicious. How long have you been dating?"

"Two months tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't really know…"

"No matter what, you're still my son. Even if you are fostered." She stood up, walked toward the fridge, ruffling his hair, and opened the fridge once she got there.

"Hungry?"

"No, Micro's treating me to dinner later."

"Is he now?" Celestia smiled.

"Yup."

"Let's hope he knows you're a semi-vegetarian."

* * *

"Dad… I'm dating."

"That's nice son. Who is she?"

"Dad."

"Hm."

"You remember Green Cycle – the Eco Kid?"

"You're dating his sister?"

"No, his sister's… never mind."

"What about him then?"

"I'm dating him."

"You're _what_?" Micro Chips' father, Cacao Beans, glared at his son. "Micro Chips, you know how we feel about homosexuals in this house."

"D-Dad, I do like females… I just like him better…"

Cacao Beans huffed angrily. "Go to your room."

"I'm taking him out for dinner tonight…"

"You can go to your room, get ready and then come down when you need to go. Though I may hate it, it's your life and you can date who you want."

Micro Chips' jaw dropped.

"Ya know, if you really want to annoy me, take a selfie mid-kiss."

"Dad…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Micro Chips hugged his father tightly.

"You're welcome kiddo."

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Short, but hey.

Anyway, review and request one-shots please.

Thanks.


End file.
